Something More Than Normal
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: Heroes: Volume One. What happens when a group of people discover they have extraordinary powers? What happens when they have to save the world?
1. Ch 1: Strangers

**I do NOT own Heroes. This is Heroes, my version. With some of it's original characters. Yeah. Woohoo! Same main plots. Some of my own twists.

* * *

**

**Elvira Lavonne, New York.**

Silence. There was nothing to be heard, only to be seen. She gazed upon the buildings she called her home. But, the streets were desolate. There was no one. It gave her an eerie feeling. Something sparked out of the corner of her eye. She turned, only to be greeted with the roaring and noise of buildings being swept away. The blast was nearing her. She closed her eyes and whispered something into the wind.

She jolted up right. Was it just all a dream? Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. Her apartment was dark. The clock chimed it to be three a.m. But, she couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine.

Closing her eyes, and laying back down, she let the dream slowly drift away. But, it wasn't the first time she had had that dream. This time it was just more clearer. More understandable. But, still very vague.

When she did wake up again, she heard her phone softly ringing. She pulled the covers off of her and slowly made her way over to it in the morning light. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello. This is Mohinder Suresh. I am the son of Chandra Suresh, the genetic scientist." A males voice greeted her.

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'Chandra Suresh'?" She asked Mohinder. Her eyes drifted over to a book lying by her bedside.

"Yes, that's correct. Do you know him?" The male voice inquired.

"Not personally. I have his book, though." She answered him. She slipped into the small kitchen and opened up the cupboard, and took out a box of cereal.

"Then you know all about genetic mutations. Most out comes are…superpowers. Invisibility, Flight, Telepathy." He said.

"I guess so." She answered. She took out a bowl and shook some of the cereal into it, before placing the box back. "But, why did you call me? Not trying to sell me anything, I hope." After sniffing the milk, she deemed it safe and poured it into the bowl.

"No, of course not. I have reason to believe that you have genetic mutations." He explained to her.

She chuckled. "You think I have superpowers? Well, I have to say Mr. Suresh, you have the wrong number." She took the bowl and slid into the chair and placed the bowl on the table.

"This is Elvira Lavonne, Isn't it?"

Elvira stopped with the spoon halfway in her mouth. She sat it down and inquired, "How do you know my name?"

"My father uncovered a list. It has all of the people who have genetic mutations on it. Mrs. Lavonne…you're on it." Mohinder informed her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Suresh, I don't think you have the right person. I don't have superpowers. I'm just your average everyday New Yorker." She was about to hang up when she remembered all of the 'incidents'. The one time when she knew that there was going to be a car accident a few weeks back. How she knew that there was going to be a major earthquake in Kansas a week ago. How she knew what the jackpot lottery numbers were and that a woman in Florida won it. She remembered how sometimes, she could see something coming before it happened. She thought they were all coincidences. Lucky guesses. What if they weren't?

"Mrs. Lavonne. Are you still there?" She heard Mohinder say, meekly.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Is there anyway to run tests…? See if you actually have…extraordinary powers?" She asked him. She looked down at her cereal and suddenly lost her appetite.

"Yes, yes there is. If you want, you can come over and I can run some tests." He said, enthusiastically. He quickly gave her his address.

"I'll be right over." She told him before hanging up. She didn't want to give herself time to change her mind. She quickly jumped into the shower and got ready. She threw on a teal blue tank top and a small dark grey cargo jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and some black pumas. Her medium length midnight black hair was combed and a then layer of mascara outlined her teal eyes. She quickly glossed her lips, for appearances sake.

She stepped outside and called for a taxi. One pulled up on the curb for her and she hopped in. She recited his address to the driver and they were off.

-x-

**Rosemary & Jakob Anderson, New York.**

"Hurry up sweetie! It's time for school!" The mother called. She pulled her sons jacket off of the chair when he walked into the room and helped it on him. The six-year old looked up at her with a smile.

They made their way out the door. Rosemary went around the car and hopped in the drivers seat while the little boy got in the back. "Are you excited for school, again?" She asked him, enthusiastically.

"Yep!" The little boy replied. She had taken him out of school for a week since his father had just died last month. He was murdered. The police still haven't found the murderer. They sad, by the way her husband was killed, it was by a man named Sylar Gray. The top of her husband's head was cut off and his brain was taken.

Rosemary frowned, remembering the day she came home to his body. It looked like there had been a struggle, but in the end, Sylar had won. She pulled up in the elementary school parking lot and looked back at Jakob through the mirror.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "Daddy said not to be sad. He said when you're sad, he's sad." The little boy told her. He turned and opened the door and got out.

Rosemary furrowed her brow. What…? "Jakob!" She called, but he had already shut the door. He waved at her though the window before happily heading inside. She wanted to ask him how he knew that, but just pulled out and drove away to her work.

-x-

**Shane Campbell, Odessa TX.**

"They're looking fine today, aren't they?" His friend elbowed him in the side as they gazed over at the cheerleaders, doing their routines.

"Do you ever think about something ever then girls?" Shane asked his friend. But, he still looked over at the cheerleaders. His eyes locked with the cheerleaders who name was Claire Bennet. They kept locked for a moment. They exchanged small smiles, before she looked away and continued on with her routine.

His friend acted like he was thinking, before replying, "No."

"God, Dylan, you're so pathetic." He joked.

"Alright. Whatever. I'll catch you later." He said. He stuck his fist out. Shane met his fist with his own before saying goodbye.

When no one was looking, Shane snuck behind the school building. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He can hear his bones cracking and shifting and him getting smaller. When he open's his eyes back up, he is about a foot and three inches tall. He flaps up his wings and takes off into the sky.

-x-

**Adeline Shepherd, New York City**

The woman lazily moved along the sidewalk. She looked well bathed and clean, but her dull eyes gave away her amount of enthusiasm. Her hair blew into her face from the side, as a gust of wind tried to cheer her up. She didn't bother pull the hair away to clear up her vision. She liked it there. It hid her from the world. Made her invisible. No one gave her a second glance. They didn't care about anything but their own troubles. Why would they bother with her?

Her shoulders brushed against others. Sometimes, people shoved her with their shoulders, cruelly. Was she only a puppet? A doll to do tricks and entertain. To make other peoples day bright when her own were gray. Her arms hugged herself, protectively.

Her eyes were glued to the sidewalk. Never would they lift up to the sky. Never would they meet another's. She had no idea where she was going. She was a lost and wandering spirit that once glowed with a million stars.

It is true! You wouldn't know it by glancing at her. Maybe if you gazed into her eyes, you would grasp some sort of understanding. She had once been cheery and exciting. Once had spirit. One mind that once held happy thoughts now was full of blank despair. Of confusion. Of hope just out of reach.

She heard a honk that went on for a few seconds. She looked up, her eyes landing on the busy cars. An array of colors danced before her eyes. But, her eyes landed on a poster on the bus. 'Vote for Petrelli' it read in bold blue letters with his picture by it. He looked charming. But, very official.

The woman's type would be more spontaneous. Unpredictable. Someone who believed in dreams, not facts. If she even had a type at the moment.

She stopped and gazed at the bus till it passed on. She looked around a moment before pulling her hood over her small head and carrying on. She wanted to be invisible. She didn't want any attention. Anybody to recognize her. She didn't want anyone to care.

She rounded a corner where people thinned. She slowly carried on. Someone shoved her out of his way and she tripped to the ground. Her thin-rimmed glasses were tossed to the floor. She sat back on her feet and sighed. She leaned over and began feeling the ground, in a desperate search for sight, as people walked around her without a care. When she couldn't find them, she sat back up and felt like screaming. She couldn't see anything without her glasses.

"Are these yours?" She heard a voice. She looked up at the blurry figure standing above her.

"I…what?" She asked.

"These glasses. Are they yours?" The man asked again. The woman reached out in front of her and took the pair of glasses he was holding. She delicately placed them on the ridge of her nose as she looked up at her savior. He was handsome. Had a thin face, dark eyes, and night black hair that fell in front of his right eye. "Fit?" He asked her.

"Yes, they do. Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Anytime." He said. He gave her a smile with brilliant white teeth. "Peter." He greeted her.

"Adeline." She replied. He reached down and helped her up. "Adeline Shepherd."

"Well, glad I could help, Addie." He said, giving her a smile. He shook her hand, but pulled away quickly. "Your hands are on fire!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. Her hands always seemed to be very hot these days.

"No! Literally!" Adeline looked down at her hands, and, it was true. They were on fire. Adeline examined her hands. They didn't hurt at all. Someone stopped and looked at her hands, with blank surprise. Adeline quickly patter her hands down on her jacket, till the flames were out.

"You okay?!" He asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said, dazed. She examined her hands. There wasn't a burn on her. "Did…did you happen to see how they caught on fire?" She asked him.

"No-No. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her.

"Yes! Yes…I'm fine." Addie stuffed her hands in her pockets. "It's nothing." Peter looked at her with a weird look, but slightly shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

"Yeah. Whatever." Adeline mumbled.

"Well, nice meeting you, Addie." He said in farewell.

"Nice meeting you too, Peter." She said. Peter walked away, and Adeline was left there to ponder her thoughts.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Ch 2: Tests

_**Elvira Lavonne, Suresh's Apartment**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door swiftly opened, revealing a dark skinned, curly haired, young man. He looked in maybe mid twenties, possibly his late. His dark brown eyes locked onto her teal. He starred at her for a moment. "Mr. Suresh?" Elvira finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Yes. Miss. Lavonne?" He asked, opening the door. Elvira gave him a sideways glance as she stepped in.

"It's Elvira." She told him. She turned and watched him as he closed the door.

"Well, then, it's Mohinder." He told her, turning around and facing her.

"What's with all the locks?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. There were four locks on the door.

"There are people out there that want what my father has." Mohinder answered her. Elvira gave him a questioning look. "The list." Mohinder said.

"Oh. Right. The list that I am on. Gotcha." Elvira said, turning and looking around the apartment. "So, where is Dr. Suresh?"

"He died." Mohinder answered, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elvira said, turning back to Mohinder and giving him a sympathetic look.

"Murdered, actually. A man named Sylar was involved." Mohinder walked past Elvira and to the computer. He sat down at the desk.

"Sylar is an odd name. Very pretty, I like it." Elvira said, as she looked around the room, subconsciously.

"He's the murderer." Mohinder pointed out, looking over at her. "His real name is Gabriel."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Elvira looked at him. She always had a way with saying the wrong things. "But, that's a pretty name too. Why'd he change it? Secret cover or something?"

"I guess so." Mohinder replied, shrugging.

"So, what's the deal with Sylar?" Elvira asked. "Was it intentfull? Accident?" She leaned up against the wall opposite of him.

"It was very intentfull, Miss. Lavonne." Mohinder told her. He looked down at the computer screen intently.

"Elvira." She stated.

"Sorry." Mohinder mumbled.

Elvira remembered why she had come there. "So, how do you "test"?" She asked him. "I hope it doesn't involve needles. Those creep me out…" She said, trailing off as she rambled on.

"Er…no. I can just hook you up to the machine. It'll look at your brainwaves and-" Mohinder started.

"Just tell me what to do." She said.

"Sit down in this chair." Mohinder gestured to a small chair that sat by a table. Elvira walked over and sat down in it. "I'll just hook you up…" He said, grabbing little things with wires that were attached to a small machine. Elvira sat still as he hooked them all around her face.

"You look like crap." Elvira stated as he leaned into her face, hooking them on.

"Thank you." Mohinder said. He stood up. "There." He breathed. He turned the machine on and sat in a chair near it.

"What do I do?" She asked him.

"…just concentrate…" He instructed.

_**Chance Salazar, New York Alley**_

He could hear someone calling for help. For a savior. It sounded like a woman. He looked to his right down a dark alley and was able to make out a woman. She was clinging onto a purse as a man tried to steal it from her.

Chance looked around. No one else was around, anywhere. He gave a small sigh and started running down the alley. He knew he would regret this later. But, he also knew it was the right thing to do.

He grabbed onto the attackers jacket. When the man looked over at him, Chance gave him a hard punch in the jaw. The attacker immediately shoved Chance to the ground. Chance looked at the man, pure fury engulfing him.

He stood up and gave the attacker a mighty punch in the stomach that sent the man flying for twenty feet. He could hear the woman scream in horror. Chance looked down at his hands, and then up at the woman's horrified face. He swiftly turned around and ran out of the alley, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

_**Rosemary and Jakob Anderson, New York Apartment**_

Rosemary watched her son as he sat at the kitchen table, coloring in his coloring book. She could faint hear him mumbling soft words to himself. Her curiosity got to the better of her. She made her way into the kitchen, carrying two glasses of hot chocolate. She sat one down in front of him, as she sat down in the chair across from him.

She watched him, for a moment. She finally had to ask, "Who are you talking to, dear?"

The little boy looked up at his mother before looking back down. "I'm talking to daddy."

"Wha…? You can't, darling. He isn't hear." Rosemary said, frowning.

"Yes he is. Can't you see him? He's standing right next to you." Rosemary furrowed her brow.

"Honey, there's nothing there." She said, worried. She decided to play along, for her son's sake. "Okay. Let's say he is. What's he saying?"

Jakob looked up. He seemed to be looking right next to her. "He misses you. A lot. He wants to know if you miss him."

"Of course I miss him. Do you?"

"Why should I? He hasn't gone anywhere." The boy said, looking at Rosemary.

Rosemary shook the thought away. "Does he talk to you often?" She asked him.

"All the time."

Rosemary sighed. "Jakob, honey. You can't talk to him. He…went away. He's not coming back."

"He wishes you would believe me. But, he says he knows how st-stu- I don't know how to say it."

"Stubborn?" Rosemary offered.

"Yeah. He knows how…much of that you are." Jakob replied.

Rosemary sighed and leaned back in her seat. She went ahead and assumed that Jakob is just going through withdrawal. She hoped this phase would pass.

_**Elvira & Mohinder, Suresh's apartment**_

"Miss. Lavonne? Miss. Lavonne! Elvira!"

Elvira quickly snapped back into reality. "Are you alright?" She heard him ask her.

"There…there was a man. He-he was at a school. He was chasing a cheerleader…I…" Elvira rumbled on.

"It's alright. You just seemed to have zoned out for a moment." Elvira closed her eyes and shook her head, lightly. "Oh my God." She heard Mohinder say.

"What? What is it?" She asked him.

"These readings. They're incredible." He looked over at her. "What happened?"

"I just concentrated. All of a sudden, I saw this…scene unfold in front of me." She admitted.

"Precognition?" He asked her.

Elvira just shrugged. "Has this happen before?" He asked her.

"Uh…I think so…" She replied.

"My father was right…" He mumbled to himself.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Ch 3: Afraid, now?

_**Adrienne Flynn  
S**__**ylar's apartment**_

The bacon sizzled as she neatly poked it with a fork. She loved making him breakfast. She loved him. When she deemed the bacon cooked, she put it on his and her plate. She placed the pan in the sink and rinsed it out, when she felt his heavy arms wrap around her.

"Mmmm…Good morning." He said in to her ear.

"Morning yourself." She replied, smiling. She turned the faucet off and turned around in his arms. "You seem extra loving today." She stated as she looked up into his face, smiling.

"I just love seeing your pretty face." He said, smiling. He gave her a small kiss, and she kissed him back.

"Yeah…I believe you." She said sarcastically. He smiled, but released her. She watched as he made his way to the table and sat down. Adrienne carried his plate and a glass and placed it down in front of him, before going and getting her own plate of food.

She sat down at the small round table, facing him. They chit chatted a few words as they ate, but, eventually, he just seemed to stare at his food. Adrienne placed her hands over his. "Gabriel, what's wrong, babe?" She asked him, gently.

He seemed to jerk awake. He smiled, and assured her he was fine. But, Adrienne couldn't help but disbelieve him.

Of course, she had noticed the drastic change in him. He didn't seem to comb his hair, or wear those big nerdy glasses that she adored. He always seemed to have some stubble. He didn't let himself go, just changed. He wore different clothing, too. His clothes now were dark and mysterious.

But, it wasn't his appearance that changed. He seemed more distant, too. Always seemed to space out. He has been away from their apartment a lot, also. And when she asked, he would only give her a vague answer that led to more questions. She didn't know if she should be worried or not.

Adrienne just nodded and didn't ask further. She stood up and took their plates into the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and began wiping the counters. She could see Gabriel standing in the entrance of the kitchen, watching her, out of the corner of her eye, although she didn't hear him walk there.

"What?" He asked her, just barely holding his hands up by his sides. He sounded annoyed, but curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, continuing not to look at him.

She heard him sigh, annoyed. "I'm not stupid, you know." He snapped.

"Neither am I." She replied, calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

She stopped and faced him. "Do you think I wouldn't have noticed? The way you suddenly changed in behavior? The way you are always sauntering off. Or the way you are always get home late into the night? I don't know whether or not to worry or-"

"Or what?" She could tell his voice was raising and he was getting angry. "I'm not the only one who has seemed to be acting different! The way you keep giving me sideways glances! The way you seem to be afraid of me, or something!"

"Gabriel! I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled back at him.

"The hell you aren't!" He yelled back at her. The next thing she knew, a plate seemed to have flown right onto the floor and shatter out of nowhere. "Afraid, now?" He said, quieter.

Adrienne just furrowed her brow. "What the hell, Gabe?" She asked him. She ran her fingers through her midnight black hair and bent down and began picking up the broken pieces of glass, gently. He just turned on his heels and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

_**Adeline Shephard  
A Small Playground**_

She sat there, on the cold swing. The one to her left swayed lightly in the wind. She watched it, longingly. Only, she had no idea what she was longing. Just, longing. She reached back and pulled the hood off her head. It landed on her back lazily.

_Thump._

The woman looked to her right. A man lying at the bottom of the monkey bars slowly got up and dusted off his pants. He went over and climbed them again. Making sure he was stable, he stood up and then stepped off, falling to the ground again.

The woman couldn't resist herself. "If you're trying to commit suicide, you might want something a bit more…higher." She informed him, sarcasm faintly tinting her tone.

"I'm trying to fly." He informed her as he climbed back on them. He stood at the edge. She couldn't help but feel a sense of familarness in his voice. Had she spoken to him before?

"Well…good luck with that." She wished him. She grabbed the chain of swing and leaned on her right hand. She looked over to him as he looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back at him, her old self tugging her lips upward. She watched him for a few more minutes; slightly swaying the swing back and forth. "No…really. What are you trying to do?" She asked. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"I told you. I'm trying to fly." He said as he dusted himself off, again.

The woman smiled. "You can't fly." She informed him.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that _now_." He replied as he climbed back on. The woman chuckled. "Something funny?" He asked her, in a serious tone, but his face softened when he looked over at her. She watched as he tried one more time before getting up and walking over to her. His hair was as black as night, falling in front of his right eye.

He sighed as he sat down in the swing next to her. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to introduce himself, but then stopped. "Aren't you Addie?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and you're Peter." She said. She had remembered where she had seen him. "So, what's this flying business?" she asked him.

"What was that fire business?" He asked her. "Back in the alley?"

"I asked you, first." She said, stubbornly.

He smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She said.

"You asked for it. Just promise you won't think I'm some psycho. It might hurt my feelings," He teased. Adeline smiled, but listened intently as he told her about the dreams he had been having. About how he would be on top of a building, and then jump, flying. "Think I'm crazy, yet?" He asked her.

"No." She replied. "Not at all." That seemed to surprise him. "As long as you don't call me crazy." She said.

"Call you crazy for what?" He asked her.

Adeline just smiled. She pulled her sweater sleeve off of her hand and held it palm up. She closed it, and when she opened it again, there was a small flame that danced. She closed her hand again and opened it really fast. Fire seemed to shoot out of her hand. It engulfed a lion bouncer in flames. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "That's a new one!"

"Run!" He exclaimed. Adeline immediately jumped up and began pelting down the street as fast as she could with Peter following just behind her. When they seemed to have run atleast three blocks, Adeline stopped and immediately broke out in laughter.

"Did-did you see that?" She asked in between laughs.

"The hell I did!" Peter said, a little dazed, but a small smile on his face.

"That was totally wicked!" She managed to control her laughter a little. "So, think I'm crazy now? 'Cause if I am, that means you are too."

_**Shane Campell  
**__**Odessa, Texas, Highschool**_

Shane casually made his way up to her. She was standing by her locker, chatting to Zach. Shane had heard many rumors about Zach. Many rumors about Claire AND Zach, in that manner. But, he didn't pay attention.

Zach turned his head and glanced as Shane as he walked up to them. Shane greeted them with a smile, and held out his fist towards Zach. He hesitated, but then lazily pressed his fist up against Shane's for a second, in a friendly greeting.

Shane gave him a pat on the back. He lazily rested his arm on Zach's shoulder. "So, future-home-coming-queen. And…Claire." He said, adding the last two words on, looking over at Claire. His blue eyes met her eyes for a split second.

Zach looked a little annoyed, and looked down. Shane just chuckled.

"You know I'm just messing with you, right?" He asked. In a friendly way. Not the stuck up-smart allick-jock kinda way. "You're cool." He said. And that earned a look from the girl named Jackie who came up to join their circle of three.

"You can't be serious." She said, smacking her gum.

"As serious as pie." Shane said. Jackie just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "For the less intelligent folks out there, that mean's yes." He answered, sweetly.

He smiled as Jackie rolled her eyes. He gave an even larger of a smile when he heard Zach give a quiet chuckle. Shane flicked his hair out of his face. It was a combination of skater hair and emo hair and was a dark as night.

"Anyways-" Jackie started to say.

"I'll see you later, Claire. Zach." He said. He turned to Jackie. "Jackie." He said, giving a small bow. He started to walk away but stopped behind Jackie. She started to "comment" about Zach as if he wasn't standing right there. Shane stood behind Jackie and imitated her. He lipped what she was saying, with his hip thrust out to the side and his hand on it.

Claire smiled at him. Jackie whipped around. Shane stopped immediately. He stood up straight, gave her a salute, mumbled, "Sir." And began walking away, briskly. All the while, he could hear Claire and Zach laughing.

_**Elvira Lavonne  
**__**Suresh's Apartment**_

"I still believe this is absolutely insane. Maybe I am crazy." She said.

"You're not crazy." Mohinder said to her, absently.

Elvira watched him. He always had his eyes glued to that list. "And how would you know that?"

"Because," He said, looking up at her. "People who are going crazy don't know they are. They think they're getting…saner." He replied.

"That's comforting." She said, sarcastically. "Are you 'getting saner'?" She asked him. He chuckled. Elvira was an expert on turning the tables. She never liked it when people talked about her. GOOD or bad. She always wanted to point the spotlight on someone else. That was just her personality.

This was the fourth day in a row she had swung by his apartment. To run tests, or talk about genetics. Although, she didn't understand a word that flew out of his mouth. She could, however, see that he didn't get out much.

"Let's go for a walk." She blurted.

Mohinder looked up at her. "What?" He asked, startled.

"You heard me. A walk. You seriously need some fresh air." She said. He wasn't moving. Elvira walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and hoisted him up to a stand.

"Boy, you are quite strong, aren't you?" He mumbled as she almost literally dragged him to the door. "Alright! Let me walk out the door with dignity!"

"Oh, you lost that when you became a taxi driver." She pointed out as she opened the door.

"My father was a taxi driver." He mumbled, mainly to himself.

Elvira couldn't help but chuckle. They made their way out of the building. "You call this fresh air?" He asked, looking around the people and the noisy cars.

Elvira smiled as she walked. "It's better than that _small, cramped_, _unorganized, _little apartment of yours." She said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said, stubbornly. Elvira saw him look over at her. "Why do you have a camera, anyway?"

Elvira glanced down at the camera she hand around her neck. "We're not just going for a walk." She stated.

"I should have seen this coming." He complained. "Then, where are we going?"

"WE are going to see if we can find anything about Sylar." She replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" He asked her.

"You'll see. Let's just pray he isn't home."

"We're going to his house?!" Mohinder asked, shocked. He stopped right in his tracks.

"That we are." She said as she turned around and gabbed his hand. "Whether you like it our not, Mr. Suresh." She said sternly, as she started walking, briskly.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Ch 4: Hidden

_**Elvira Lavonne  
**__**Sylar's Apartment**_

They had expected it to be locked. They just didn't know how to unlock it.

"C'mon Mohinder. Use those man-muscles." She teased as he thrust himself against the door. He turned towards her with a small look.

"If it's so easy, let's see you do it." He challenged.

Elvira shrugged. She placed her hand on Mohinder's chest and gently pushed him out of the way. She examined the lock before looking back at him. "Gimme your wallet." She demanded.

"Oh, so now you're robbing me?" He said sarcastically.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna go searching through your pockets." She said, holding out her hand.

Mohinder sighed, but handed over his wallet. Elvira took out a credit card. She pushed it through the crack of the door. She expertly used it to unlock the door. "There. That wasn't so hard." She said. She handed him his card. "Now, you first."

"I see how you are." He mumbled as he slowly opened the door. Elvira walked in after him.

"See, no one is home. You had nothing to worry about." She said to him. He glanced over at her, but started looking around. His apartment looked clean, not very conspicuous.

Elvira made her way, slowly, to the bedroom. She looked around before turning towards the closet. Curious, she pulled it open. There was a selection of men's clothes, but something caught her eye. She pulled the sliding closet door open even more to be revealed to a selection of women's clothing. "Hey…Mohinder?" She called. She closed the closet door and made her way out of the bedroom.

"What?" He asked. He was looking through the drawers in the kitchen.

"Is Sylar married? Is he seeing someone?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh…I don't think so. Why?" He asked her looking up.

Elvira took a few brisk steps towards the refrigerator. She snatched a photo off of it. It showed a man and a woman. The man was standing behind the woman with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Because. If he has any evidence he is…some kind of murdered, I can guarantee you he isn't going to have it where _she_ will find it." She explained, holding the picture up so Mohinder can see it.

"Right…and how do you know this?" He asked.

Elvira rolled her eyes. "How do you not?" She asked. "If he loves her, which he probably does, then he wouldn't want her to think bad about him. Now, if you're a murderer, you're obviously going to be feared and no one will want to be around you. Plus, he probably doesn't want her to have to deal with it." Elvira explained.

"…Okay, then." He said.

Elvira rolled her eyes again. "Just, c'mon before one of them comes home to you prying up their floorboards." She said as she walked to the door, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

"Whatever you say." He said.

"That's right." She replied.

**_Evangeline Daniels_**  
_**Random Bank**_

"Good evening. How may I help you?" The young man at the counter said.

Evan smiled. "Here's what you're going to do." She said. "You're going to go to the back room. You're going to put fifty grand into this bag," She handed him a large purse kind of bag, "And you're going to give it to me. All with a perky little smile on your face." She raised her eyebrows.

The man nodded. He took the bag, smiling, and went to the back room. Evan tapped her fingers waiting. Although she looked calm as a kitten, her heart was racing. She hoped that everyone in the bank wouldn't be able to hear it as it thumped.

Finally, when she was getting worried, the man returned. He handed her the bag, smiling. "Now, you aren't going to remember you ever laid eyes on me. Got it?"

"Yes." The man said.

Evan smiled. "Thanks." She said sweetly. She turned around and confidently made her way out of the bank.

"Taxi!" She called. One slowed to a stop. She sighed and got in. She recited her address. The man nodded. "Piece of cake." She murmured to herself. Well, it ought to be. All she had to do was control his mind with a few words and _Bingo!_

She knew perfectly well that that wasn't normal for someone. But, she wasn't normal. She liked to refer to herself as…special.

_**Adrienne Flynn  
**__**Sylar's Apartment**_

She was a little unnerved when the door wasn't locked. She dismissed it. Maybe Gabriel was home. She opened the door and made her way in, closing it with her foot. "Gabe! You home?" She called. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter. "Gabriel?" There was no reply.

She just shrugged it off. Maybe he came home and left again, forgetting to lock the door. Adrienne smiled. He used to do that all the time. But, then she looked over to the fridge. One of the pictures was gone and the magnet was laying at the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

She stared at it for a moment before setting it on the counter. Something itched at the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back, as she put the groceries away.

She was so deep in thought, she jumped when the door opened. She looked over at Gabriel as he walked in. He looked tired and exasperated. "Hi, honey." She greeted him.

He looked over at her for a moment before walking over and slinging his jacket over the couch. He quickly went into the bathroom without another word. Adrienne shrugged and went over and picked his jacket up. She made her way into the laundry room.

As she was about to put his jacket in the washing machine with the other clothing that were going to get washed, she noticed something on the rim of the left sleeve. After examining it more closely, she frowned. Her curiosity got the better of her and she needed to ask him.

She lightly knocked on the bathroom door. She could hear the sink running. "Honey?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there blood on your jacket…?"

"Uh…" He opened the door and leaned his forearm on the frame. "I just hurt myself a little while fixing a watch." He said, smiling. As if he was smiling at his clumsiness.

"Oh…well, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I'm fine." He replied.

Adrienne nodded. She turned and went back to the laundry room. She heard him close the door again, and she sighed. She placed the jacket in the washing machine, added soap, and turned it on. She leaned against it for a moment. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Gabriel was standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry for this morning." He apologized, meekly. Adrienne smiled. His nervousness and sheepishness reminded her of the old Gabriel. But, then she almost frowned. How did Gabriel Gray become two different people?

"It's okay." She said. "I'm sorry too."

"Do you hate me?" Adrienne was thrown off by the question.

"…hate you?" She asked. "Why? I love you." He smiled and walked over to her, gathering her up in a hug with a kiss. "Although-" She pulled away. "How did you move the plate without touching it?"

Gabriel sighed and took a step back. He opened his mouth, but then decided not to say anything. He averted his eyes from her before saying, "I have telekinesis." He admitted.

"Really?" She asked. "Since when?"

Gabriel looked over at her, smiling. Adrienne noted that even his smile had changed.


	5. Ch 5: What You Want

_**Shane Campbell  
**__**Odessa, Texas**_

"How you feeling?" He asked her. She was standing at her locker, as she usually does.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." She answered.

Shane shook his head. "Well, you don't have any scars…limps…missing body parts, so I guess you are." He smiled, but Claire seemed to be dazing off. She had recently been in a car accident. "Which, brings me to the fact, that I think you are lying."

"Lying? Why would I be lying?" She asked, defensively.

"That's why. And, the fact that you always have a confused look on when you start zoning out." He answered.

"Well, I'm fine."

Shane looked around. "Hey…where's Zach? Usually you two are inseparable."

"Oh…we, uh, had a fight."

"Uh-huh." He answered, raising an eyebrow, but demised it. "Well, anyways, just…stay Claire."

She looked up at him. "And what is that."

"Claire," He explained, "is that look you have in your eye behind that cloud of confusion." He answered.

"Okay. Then, stay…Shane."

Shane began taking a few steps back, "You sure that's what you want?"

"I'm sure." She answered, a small smile growing.

Shane smiled before turning around and walking off.

_**Rosemary Anderson  
****New York**_

"I don't know." Rosemary said into the phone. "But, I'm getting worried."

"Have you consulted help from a therapist?" A woman's voice asked, from the other line of the phone.

"No…should I?" Rosemary asked. "Would it helped? I just kinda guessed he was going through a-a stage or something. Since his father died. He-he keeps acting like his father is there."

"Like…he's talking to his ghost?"

"Exactly." Rosemary answered.

"How do you know he isn't?"

"Get a grip." Rosemary chuckled. "You're my sister. If you start going crazy, that might make me look bad." She chuckled.

"Well, you know, children have abilities that us adults don't. Gradually they lose them as they grow older. But, you never know. I still think he might be able to talk to Bryan."

Rosemary didn't say anything. "Well…he has been drawing pictures."

"What kind of pictures?"

"There's one of him, in his bed, sleeping, and someone hovering off the ground, looking down at him." Rosemary explained.

"Bryan?"

"That's what I think."

"You know, I'm no expert, but I say Jakob is right."

"Yeah. Whatever." Rosemary sighed. "Well, bye Ellie."

"Bye."

Rosemary hung up the phone and sighed.

**_Chance Salazar  
New York_**

"I can't do anything else. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. You." The man with the white jacket tried to convince Chance.

"There has to be." Chance argued.

"You're as healthy as a horse!" The doctor argued, back.

"This isn't normal."

"How do you know you haven't just been thinking you are superhumanly strong?" The doctor asked. "Huh?"

"So, this is a dream?" Asked Chance. He looked over at the sink faucet, and with one hand bent it backwards and then down, and then looped it through.

"Okay…that was weird." Agreed the doctor.

"Yeah." Chance grabbed his jacket and barged out of the room. He briskly walked out of the hospital and to his car. He snapped at the car door handle, and pulled it, but it broke off.

_**Evangeline Daniels  
**__**New York**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Evan slowly made her way to the door. She looked through the eyehole and froze.

Three police officers stood on the other side. Evan looked around, quickly. "No, no, no, no." She said quietly. She slowly backed up, and then turned around and ran out the back door.

She jumped up on the back fence and then jumped over it, landing in a crouch. She looked up into the eyes of the police officer sitting in the driver's seat of one of the two police cars infront of her house. He watched her, blank surprise on his face.

Evan stood up and began pelting down the street. She soon heard the sirens of police cars behind her. She glanced behind her and saw that they were chasing her. No way was she a match for cars.

Quickly, she darted between two houses and onto the street over. She heard the siren's getting farther and father away now. When she glanced behind her and this time, she saw two men in police uniforms chasing her. One of the cars must have stopped to chase her on the foot, and the other in the car.

Evan turned to her right and began jumping back yards. She dived head first through a bush-fence, rolling out on the other side. She quickly stood up and ran through the yard, avoiding children's toys. She dived again through the opposite bush-fence and got up, running again. She scrambled up the wooden fence, and leaped off onto the other side, she landed, still running.

She did the same with the opposite fence. When she was about the jump off into the neighboring yard, she glanced behind her and saw one of the cops landing on the other side of the fence, the one she was leaving. He stopped, and they froze for a second, eyes locked.

Evan smirked and rolled onto the other side of the fence. She always enjoyed playing tag when she was little, with her brothers. She was never 'it'. Her brothers hated playing with her because she was so hard to catch.

She was able to hop one more yard. As she was pelting through another yard, he felt herself falling to the ground, a heavy weight on top of her. All the air was knocked out from her lungs. She gave a few weak coughs.

She struggled under the weight of the officer. He was sitting on her back, now. Evan turned her head so she could look at him with her right eye. He was reaching back to grab his hand cuffs. Evan smirked. She quickly rolled over under him. The movement was quick, and Evan gave him a hard punch in the jaw.

She reached up, placed one hand on each side of his head, and pulled his head down next to hers. She smacked his head against hers, and he slumped off of her and onto the ground.

Evan gave a small chuckle as she quickly scrambled up. She looked over and saw the second officer making his way over the fence. Evan jolted over to the sliding glass back door, pulled it open, and rushed inside the stranger's house. She quickly made her way to the front of the house. She could hear the second officer entering.

She grabbed the nearest door and closed it behind her. It was small and dark. You guessed it, a closet. She backed up to the wall and got as far away from the door as she could.

Outside the door, everything was quiet. She hoped that the officer had gone out the front door, thinking she had, too. But, she saw his shadow through the bottom crack, and then the handle slowly turning.

As soon as he opened the door, Evan plowed into him and pushed him into the wall. He grunted in surprise. Evan turned to run, but he grabbed her wrist. Evan turned around and gave him a kick in the side of the knee. He let go of her in pain.

'Ha. This is fun.' She thought as she flung open the front door. She raced outside, the light blinded her for a moment before she began running again. But someone grabbed her wrist, and shoved her against a car that was parked on the side of the road. He pulled her wrist up behind her back. "Evangeline Daniels, you are under arrest." He said as he grabbed her other wrist.

Evan chuckled. "You think?" She asked him, sarcastically. Evan looked over her shoulder at him. He was the one that she had punched in the face and had hit his head with hers. "No hard feelings, eh?" She asked.

He just starred at her coldly. "I guess there is hard feelings." She said, quietly. She was smiling, though. "Ah, oh well." She said.

She looked over her left shoulder as the other one came up. "How's your knee?" She inquired, a serious and sincere look on her face.

He just grabbed the radio he was wearing. "We got 'er." He radioed in.

"Alright. Where you at?"

"Cedar Street." He answered. Evan looked at his metal name tag. "Konners." It read. She squinted up at the sun.

"Eh, what time is it?" She asked, casually.

"One." The one she had punched answered. He was still holding her on the car.

"It's alright. I ain't going anywhere. Game Over." She said. "But, then again, I don't expect you will trust me. Seeing as I did lead you on a pretty good chase. Heh, a good run. Should do that again."

"Shut up." He said.

"Alright, alright. Aren't you cranky?" She teased. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. His tag read, "Collins.". "You two seem to know my name, but I don't believe I caught yours."

Evan sighed. This wasn't the first time she had been caught. She would hit a bank, go on a chase by the cops, and then make them let her go. Then she would change her name and her look and rent a different apartment.

"Now it's my turn." She said. "Should I do this the hard way, or the easy way?" She asked herself. "Okay." Her tone changed immensly. To do this, she had to be looking into thier eyes. She shoved herself backward into Collins arms. Konners immediatly grabbed her shoulders. "Let go of me. Step back. Be silent." She said, her voice deep and robotic. He did as he was told.

Collins looked down at her in surprise. And, in his surprise, he loosened his grip. Evan swirved around. "Don't move." He immediatly stood up straight. "Now, unlock my cuffs. Good. Now, Konners and Collins, you will not remember me." And with that, she darted into someone's backyard.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Ch 6: Lucky

**_Shane Campbell_**  
_**Odessa Texas**_

"You excited for the game tonight, Bennet?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Sure." She said.

"If Jackie starts to bite, just give me a call." Shane said, smiling. Claire smiled. She turned her head and stared out of the car window.

"You would fight a girl?" She asked.

"No. But, you would. And I would want to watch." He joked. He pulled into the highschool parking lot.

"You're so cruel." Claire said, jokingly.

"I'm not the one who punched princess Jackie Wilcox." Shane said, unable to not laugh.

"She had it coming." Claire said, defensively.

"I know. But still." Shane countered. He opened the door and got out of the car, going around and opening her door. "M'lady." He said, teasingly.

"Shut up!" Claire laughed as she got out. "Your such a loser."

"A proud one at that." He stated. "Alright. I'll be in the stands. Cheering on the cheerleader." He said.

"That made no sense, but whatever." She said.

Claire headed towards the building, while Shane started around back to the football field. He was going to head for the bleachers, but he couldn't. Something held him back. His eyes were pulled back to the school, where Claire had entered. A few of the other cheerleaders were making their way out, exited and talking.

"Hey!" He called. A few of them looked up at him. "You seen Claire?" He asked.

"Still in there. Jackie hasn't come out either." One of them answered.

Shane nodded. It was nothing. But, a few minutes later, when she still hadn't emerged, something pulled at him. And, he wasn't one to dismiss instinct. When no one was paying him much attention, he slipped away and headed towards the school, going in.

There was a man, looking threw the glass of the trophy case. Shane glanced at him, before looking down the hallway. The man looked over his shoulder at Shane, but otherwise dismissed him as well.

Shane shrugged the feeling off. He should leave. If she came out and saw him, she would probably think he's some sort of obsessed stalker or something. He turned to leave, but heard someone's heart pounding and feet banging against the floor, frantically. He turned back at the man, but he was just standing there.

Shane cursed himself. Why was he always switching senses? He was probably hearing the people at the field or something.

But, then there was an ear piercing shriek of horror. He immediately thought of Claire. The man looked up at Shane and then turned down the hallway. There was another shriek. The man instantly started running down the hallway, as well as Shane.

Claire came around the corner and ran into the man. But, Shane was stopped in his tracks when a dark figure emerged from around the corner. "Go! Run!" The man Claire had bumped into yelled at her.

"C'mon, Claire!" Shane said.

She turned and ran, Shane following close behind her. When they made it outside, Claire began running up the steps. Shane stopped and watched as the man who seemed to be good, run out of the building as well. "C'mon." He urged Shane, pulling at his arm.

Shane quickly followed him to Claire. "You two need to run." He told them, quickly. Shane watched as the dark figure emerged from the building. "Go to the stadium. Find people. He doesn't want anyone to see him. Go!"

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"He'll be fine, Claire. We need to go." Shane said hastily, gently pulling at her shoulders. The man nodded to Claire, and she gave in and went with Shane.

They pushed open the building's door, and Claire immediately stopped in her tracks. "Claire, we need to hurry." Shane said, before he saw the man that was helping them, lying on the cement. He was surrounded by blood, and his body was twisted disoriented.

He heard Claire breath something before quickly going to the man's side. Shane walked up behind her, and jolted when the man coughed. The man looked around before pulling his left leg into the right position, and grunted in pain. He moved his jaw as the side of his face, once badly scraped and bloody, began to heal miraculously.

"How'd you…" Claire trailed off.

"Where is he?" The man asked hoarsely.

"I…" Claire looked around.

"He was gone when we got here. Must've ran off." Shane said.

"Please…go-go get some help." He said.

"O-okay." Claire said.

Claire turned. Shane began to follow her, when she stopped and turned around. "Claire." Shane pleaded silently.

"What-what's your name?" She asked him.

Shane placed his hands on her shoulders, silently pleading her to come.

"Peter." He managed.

"Claire." She answered.

But, then the man looked over at Shane. "You?" He coughed.

"Shane." He answered.

The man's eyes turned back to Claire. "Are you the one? Saving y-you. Did-did I save…the world?" He asked. He seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"I don't know." Claire answered. Shane studied her face. "I'm just a cheerleader." But, Shane saw something in the back of her eyes. He knew her better. There was something she wasn't saying. Shane looked over at Peter. He seemed a little disappointed.

"Let's go get help, Claire." Shane said. He gently turned her around and urged her to move. She began running, But Shane turned back to Peter. "Thank you." He said. Peter merely nodded. Shane turned and began running.

He caught up with her just in time to hear someone yell her name. They both turned, and Shane heard Claire yell, "Dad!" Indeed, it was her father.

She ran up and embraced him. Shane walked up to them, but stood a few feet away. "Dad…it was terrible…Jackie, she…"

"I know, I know."

Claire pulled away. "We have to go back." She insisted. She glanced at Shane. He didn't respond. "Peter! He saved our lives. We can't leave him! We have to help him, we have to go back! He almost died but then…" She pulled away. "We have to go back!"

"No, no, no!" Bennet grabbed her arm. "He'll be fine. The police will take care of everything." He gently touched her bloodstained cheeks. "Look at you…" He said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"It's not luck, Dad." She insisted. "There's something I have to tell you."

Shane looked around. But, then back at Claire. What did se mean it wasn't luck?

**_Adrienne Flynn_**  
_**New York**_

When he hadn't come home, she began to worry. He had told her that he might be working late, but by morning, he still hadn't come home. She got even more frustrated when he didn't answer the phone.

She knew if she called the police, she might be overreacting. Maybe, he fell asleep and that's why he wasn't answering the phone.

But, by the next day, Adrienne really began to worry. What if something happened to him? So, the obvious thing to do would be to go to his work and see if he was there. But, he wasn't. The doors were locked and it was dark inside.

She could feel it in her gut, there was something wrong.

_**Julianne Storrm  
The "Company"**_

"Storrm!" She looked up as someone called her last name. It was a man. He had short brown hair, and horn-rimmed glasses. She knew him as Bennet.

"What?" She asked.

"Come up with anything new on Sylar?" He asked her.

"Nothing new." She said.

"What about his cell phone? Still ringing?" He asked her.

"Yup. Caller I.D. still says 'A'." She informed him, dully. It's locked, though. So, I can't check the voicemail."

"Hmm." He responded.

"Has he said anything?" She asked him.

"Not really." He said. "I was going to go in and talk to him right now. Maybe you'd come in, too? You might be able to help."

Julianne looked up at him. "Sure." She responded.

-x-

Bennet dialed in a code, before opening the door. Julianne followed him in. He was silent as he slid Sylar's tray into his room, before walking over to the middle of the window.

Julianne stood next to him, her eyes fixed on supposed Sylar. He was sitting on the table that was supposed to be a bed. His back to them.

Julianne almost jolted when he spoke.

"You see yourself as some sort of humanitarian, don't you?" Julianne glanced over at Bennet. "A good-doer, and hero, a kidnapping men and woman who are different." His head slightly tilted from side to side as he named off things. "Does that make you feel powerful?" Julianne again glanced at Bennet. "We're quite alike, you know. You collect special people…" His head just slightly bobbed in emphasis, "So do I."

Julianne looked at how stiff Bennet was standing. "We're going to take you apart, Gabriel. Like one of your little watches- Sorry, Timepieces. And we're going to find out exactly what makes you…tick." Bennet seemed to catch himself. "But, first, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Julianne watched Sylar as he cocked his head. "And who would that be?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

"She's right here. Her name is Julianne Storrm." Bennet informed him.

She watched, silently, as Sylar cocked his head down and threw a glance at her over his shoulder.

"Hello, Gabriel. Or, would you rather I call you Sylar?" She asked him, gently. Part of her tactic. Her mother had been a therapist, and she had been a therapist herself for five years. Then she joined the company. He was silent. "I see that you and Mr. Bennet don't get along very well. Would you like me to send him out?" Julianne looked over at Bennet, and he nodded.

She watched as he made his way out, shutting the door behind him. When she turned back, Sylar was standing by the bed, facing her.

She gave a small, comforting smile. "I'm going to ask you some questions. You can ask as many as you like. My first question that I really need to know is, Who is 'A'?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"Your cell phone. 'A' keeps calling. Who is that?" She asked, again.

Sylar looked down for a moment, before looking back up again. "You seem to know everything about me. Who _is_ 'A'?" He retorted.

Julianne smiled. "We don't know _everything_ about you, Gabriel."

"Sylar!" He almost yelled.

Julianne held up her hands innocently. "Okay. Sylar."

He walked up near the glass and studied her. "What did you say your name was?" He asked.

"Julianne Storrm." She answered.

Sylar chuckled. But, it wasn't a pleasant chuckle. "You have a power, don't you? You're special, aren't you?"

Julianne studied him for a moment, before asking, "How did a peaceful watchmaker transform into a evil villain?" She asked him, with a cock of the brow.

He turned around and walked back to the bed.

Julianne slightly turned her head to the side, a small smile creeping onto her face. "You've been here a couple of days." She stated. "We know you have no accomplices." She told him. "Who would be calling you every hour?" She asked. "Unless, they were worried." She turned her head straight at him. He was watching her, closely.

"Who would have thought an evil villain would have a girl." She grinned. "She know about your other side? She know about Sylar?" She asked, him.

Sylar swiftly made his way over to the glass window. "We just might have to get in touch with her." Julianne said, slyly.

"If you touch her!" Sylar threatened, angrily.

Julianne leaned down so her face was leveled with his. "Don't worry. We'd have no use for her."

_**Adeline Shepherd  
**__**New York**_

She hadn't seen much of him lately. In fact, she hadn't seen him for nearly two and a half weeks. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again. Luckily, he had given her his cell phone number, in case she ever needed something.

She sat on a park bench as she dialed in his number. It gave three rings before a man's voice answered.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Hi…I think I may have the wrong number. This doesn't happen to be Peter Petrelli, does it?" She asked.

"This is his brother, who is this?" They asked.

"Oh! Is this not his number?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"This is." They answered.

"Oh…Well, now I'm confused." She admitted.

"I think I may be able to clear things up. Who is this, though?"

"Oh! My name is Adeline Shepherd. I'm a…friend of Peter's." She told him.

"A close friend?" He asked.

Adeline thought. She felt like she was being interrogated. "Yeah." She answered. "Are you Nathan?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Then, Nathan told her to come by a certain hospital.

"Is Peter okay?" She asked.

"We think so." He answered. "Well, goodbye." And he hung up. Adeline hung up as well, but with a sigh.

_**Elvira Lavonne  
**__**Mohinder's Apartment**_

Elvira stood by the desk as Mohinder talk to the FBI agent. She had told them they wouldn't take him seriously, but he thought it would be for the best.

They examined the map for a moment. "I'm glad the federal bureau has finally decided to take my list seriously." Elvira could tell by the tone in his voice he was hostile.

"Too many people showing up dead or missing." The man said, looking around, before looking at Mohinder. Elvira looked around, boredly. She knew that the man didn't believe in any of this. "If you didn't have a record showing you were in India when some of these people were killed, you and I would be having a _very_ different conversation." The man slightly chuckled.

"Fortunate for me, then." Mohinder replied, eyebrow's raised. Elvira slightly smiled at his hostility. For some reason, it amused her. But, she just stood back and watched.

"Mm-hm." The man agreed. He started walking towards the other side of the apartment. Elvira looked around, proudly, out how clean it was from when she first saw it. All thanks to her. "You say, uh, your father compiled this list?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, he was a geneticist." Mohinder explained, watching the man. "Everyone on the list share a unique genetic marker that he was able to map and track by using the human geneom project." Mohinder explained. Elvira had gotten used to not being able to understand what he was saying.

"Uh-huh." The man said.

"I've been trying to locate them. To _warn_ them." Mohinder explained.

"About this man…Sylar?" The man asked.

"Yes. The man who killed my father." Mohinder answered.

"I see." The man turned back to face Mohinder. "Well, we ran the name. Nothing." He began walking back to Mohinder. "Clearly an alias. But, we did follow up on another name you said was on the list." The man pulled out a notepad and then took a picture out of it. "Sarah Ellis?"

"Yes, I tied to locate her in Los Angeles, but she wasn't at any of her known address." Mohinder said, looking at the map. He added, surprisingly quickly, "And, _no_, I've never met her." He said, rolling his eyes, upward.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, holding up a picture.

Mohinder took the picture and looked at it. "That's Sarah Ellis?" He asked, quietly. "I know her by a different name. Eden McCain." Mohinder had told Elvira about Eden. Elvira slightly cocked her head. "She, uh, lived across the hall, right there." Mohinder made a weak gesture towards the door. "She's been gone a few weeks, is there a problem?"

"She turned up three days ago." The man explained. "Well…what was left off her, anyway."

"What?" Mohinder asked, confused.

"Yeah, they pulled her outta Lake Ramsey a hundred miles out of Antonio." He explained. "Gunshot wound to the head. Local law wrote it up as a suicide."

Elvira watched as Mohinder slowly made his way over and leaned up against the edge of the desk. She took a step forward and leaned up against the desk, next to him. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. She comfortingly placed her hand on the back of his shoulder. He obviously seemed quite sad.

"The, uh," He swallowed, "last I heard from her, she said she had something to confess to me." Mohinder explained.

"You say she was your friend?" The man asked.

"Sh-…I don't know what she was." Mohinder answered.

"I'll, uh, be on my way." Elvira watched as he made his way to the door, and left, closing it behind him.

She slowly rubbed the back of his shoulder, comfortingly and soothingly. "You okay?" She asked. She had no idea Eden had meant this much to him. He seemed genuinely disappointed. She ran her hand down his arm and placed it on his hand.

"Yeah. I'm brilliant." He answered.


	7. Ch 7: Lies

_**Shane Campbell  
**__**Police Department**_

He didn't want to be questioned. Mainly, because he didn't have any answers. In fact, he wanted answers, himself.

"Have you ever met Peter before that night?" The woman asked him.

"What happened to him?" Shane countered.

"We have in custody. Answer the question, please." The woman told him. She had even cut blonde hair that ended at her jaw, and ice cold eyes.

Shane cocked his eyebrows. "No, I never met Peter before that night."

"What were you doing in the high school, just before the attack?" She asked him.

Shane thought for a moment. No way was he going to say, 'Sometimes I switch to my animal senses and I sensed something was wrong'. He sighed, "I was getting something out of my locker."

"He's lying." The man standing behind him said. Shane didn't respond.

"Answer the question. This time, with the truth." The woman told him.

Shane thought swiftly as he looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. "I had to use the restroom."

"Lying." The man pointed.

Shane turned around to look at the man. "What are you? Somesort of human lie detector?" He asked, extremely annoyed.

"Just answer the question." The woman told him, as he turned back around in his seat.

"Look, I don't know anymore than you do, and frankly, I want some answers too." Shane said. "Like, the fact that some guy who save Claire and I jumped off a building, and lived. 'Cause, I saw him, and he did some weird super healing, thing." Shane said, in a rush. "Try to call that a lie, lie-detector." He challenged.

"He's not lying." The man said.

"Thank you." Shane said, exasperated.

"Can you tell us what the other man looked like?" She asked.

"I didn't see his face. It was dark." Shane answered.

"Truth." The man confirmed.

"I'm starting to like you, lie-detector." Shane said, without looking at the man.

"I think we've got all we can, here." The woman said

**_Adeline Shepherd_**  
_**New York**_

"Umm, do you happen to know which room a Peter Petrelli is staying in?" Adeline asked the reciptionist at the desk.

She typed something into the computer, before looking back at Adeline. "He's staying in room D5."

"Right…where is that?" She asked.

"I'll take her there." A man said behind her.

Adeline turned around. Her eyes landed on a somewhat gruffier Nathan Petrelli. "You're Nathan, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He began walking down the hall, and Adeline followed by his side.

"What's wrong with Peter?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear?" He asked. "Stopped a murderer. Then he fell down, unconscious."

"Murderer?" Adeline asked. "Does this have something to do with that cheerleader and how he's supposedly supposed to save her?"

Nathan glanced at her. "You know about that?"

"Of course. Peter tells me everything." Adeline answered, shrugging. "Even about how," she dropped her tone down, "You can "fly"." She used two fingers from each hand to emphasis the fly part. "When he hadn't called me in a while, I got worried." She admitted.

"Here he is." Nathan said as they walked through a doorway. Adeline's eyes instantly landed on Peter, lying still in the bed. She slowly walked over to him, her hands gripping the railing.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked.

"About two weeks." Nathan answered.

Adeline watched Peter as Nathan shared a few words with the sharp looking woman sitting at the far wall. They talked in hushed tones, and Adeline couldn't hear them. But, it didn't matter to her.

**_Julianne Storrm  
The "Company"_**

Julianne found it interesting that Bennet wasn't answering his phone. She really needed to see Bennet. Very badly. She might have been able to find out who 'A' was.

Bennet didn't seem to be at the work, either. She made her way to Sylar's room, maybe he would be there. After closing her eyes, she tried to remember what numbers Bennet had entered. She was good with memory.

She got it on the first try. The door unlocked, and she opened it. Immediately she heard Bennet calling her name. "Storrm! Let me out!"

He was on the other side of the glass window. Julianne cocked her head in confusion, but opened to door to let him out. He immediately pushed past her and ran out of the room.

Julianne chased after him as fast as she could. "What happened?" She asked.

"Sylar's escaped." He said, briskly.

_**A few days later**_

****

_**Adeline Shepherd  
**__**New York**_

"Any word from Peter?" She asked into the phone.

"Not since we last saw him." The man answered.

"I'll keep looking." Adeline reassured before she hung up. She sighed and fell down onto her small couch.

"Peter, you're the strangest, most complicated, unpredictable person I know." She whispered to herself.

From the first moment she met him, she knew there was something different. Boredly, she held up her hand. She opened it and closed it, watching the flame ignite and then extinguish, over and over again.

She stopped when she heard a squeak from the floor. She dismissed it, and sat up straight. She so felt like dialing in Peter's number. As if he would pick up from the other line. She hoped he wasn't in some kind of trouble.

She heard it again. Her head slowly turned towards where it came from. Over by the front door. After a moment of listening, she shook the thought away. "I watch too many horror movies." She noted to herself. She sighed and then laid back down on the couch, her head perched on one arm, and her feet on the other.

Bringing her hands up to her eyes, she sighed, again. That's when she had an overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. It unnerved her very much. "Okay." She whispered to herself as she stood up from the couch. "It's nothing." She reassured herself.

She swiftly grabbed her coat that was hanging by the door. But, she felt something move right by her. When she looked, there was nothing there. Slowly, she reached her hand out, but it only touched air.

She brought her hand back, and then smiled at her silliness. 'Yeah. There's probably and invisible evil villain around here somewhere.' She thought sarcastically to herself.

**_  
Shane Campbell_**  
_**Odessa, Texas**_

Shane briskly knocked on the door. He waited till someone answered it. He was relieved when Claire was the one to answer it.

"Claire, we really need to talk." He told her.

"Okay." She said opening the door, wider. "My parents and Lyle aren't home, so we have to house to ourselves. What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she made her way to the living room.

Shane closed the door behind him before following her. "You have been acting really strange. I mean, you haven't been speaking to me, a few days after Homecoming you mysteriously forget about what happened. I mean, don't you even remember Peter?"

She looked a little caught off guard. "No…" She answered.

"Yes, you do." Shane accused her. "I can see it on your face." She didn't respond. "Why are you lying to me?" He asked her. "Whatever is going on with you, you can tell me."

She hesitated before sitting down on the couch. Shane sat down next to her. "Okay, I'll tell you. The only other person that knows is Zach." She told him. Shane nodded. "Remember how I had blood all over my face, but not a scratch on me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Shane said.

"I…I can't explain it. I have to show you. Follow me." Shane was confused, but followed her into the kitchen. She instantly picked up a knife and sliced open her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Claire?!?" Shane asked. But, then he watched. Her cut seemed to heal within seconds. "…just like Peter." Shane said.

"There are other people out there like me." She told him.

"That can heal?" He asked.

"No. But have…powers." She answered. "My dad doesn't just work at a paper factory. I don't know what he does, but there's this man that works for him and he takes your memories, but he didn't take mine and-"

"Claire! I don't understand a word you're saying. Slow down." Shane told her.

**_Rosemary Anderson  
New York_**

"Hello?" The woman's voice answered the other line.

"Hi, Ellie. It's me again." Rosemary greeted.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"So…you say that man, Mohinder, has that list, right?" She asked. Her sister had told her about the man she had been seeing. He was helping her with her 'power'.

"Yeah." Elvira confirmed.

"I was wondering…" Rosemary trailed off.

"You want me to check to see if Jake is on it?" Elvira asked.

"Could you?" She pleaded.

"I guess." Elvira said.

"Thank you. Well, I have to go." Rosemary hung up.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
